


6 ways to say I Love You

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Words aren't the only way to say 'I Love You', and they can prove it





	6 ways to say I Love You

ONE  
Zoe disapproved Madison’s habit of smoking for many reasons. Health, for example, but she also hated to kiss Madison after the blonde girl had just finished smoking. Not that Zoe had never smoked in her life, she just didn’t let it became an habit.  
That’s why Madison was always surprised to find a new cigarette pack on her night stand when hers was just about to end. For someone who smoked since she was fifhteen, Madison weirdly kept forgetting to buy her own cigarettes. And she found so strange how Zoe would scold her one day about her stupid addiction, but yet had a new pack for her the next day.  
“Zoe?”  
“Yeah?” Zoe was looking over some papers, probably setting up her classes.  
Madison grabed the cigarette pack on her night stand to have a closer look. Zoe still had to buy the wrong one since she never did such mistake. “Why do you buy those?”  
“I could ask you the same.”  
The actress rolled her eyes. “Very smart. You know what I’m talking about.”  
“Well, it’s not really my problem if you want to kill yourself.”  
“I could thought it is.”  
“As long as I can write ‘I told you so’ on your grave, I’m gonna be fine.”

TWO  
“Sup.” Queenie waved her sandwich around to greet Zoe.  
“Hey, Q.” Zoe walked towards her to reach the balcony. “Do we still have the gummy bears?”  
“Cordelia bought two packs this time, I think it might be to your left.”  
“Thanks.” Zoe pulled of the said package and put it on the counter. “What the hell?”  
“What?”  
The younger girl turned around, showing the sugary stuff to Queenie with an angry look on her face. “Why only the greens and yellows one are here?  
Queenie shruged. “I don’t know, I don’t like this thing.”  
“Hey, weirdoes.” Madison entered the kitchen looking as bored as she could manage. “Did someone saw the Fuckpreme? She’s not in her room.”  
“Misty?” The black girl almost laught, but she found that too rude. “Why do you need to talk to her?”  
“I don’t know, Cordelia said I should learn a few things about plants.” Madison rolled her eyes. “Like that’s going to help me anyhow.”  
“Do you know what happened here?” Zoe showed her the package full of green and Orange gummy bears.  
If she wasn’t lookind herself, Queenie would never believe that Madison Montgomery was blushing. “Uh, no.” The actress simply turned around and walked away.  
“Weeeeird.” Queenie sanged while she finished her food.  
“Whatever.” Zoe put the bag back in the place it was before. “I don’t like those.”  
Only an hour later, while she was grabbing her stuff to teach the new girls, Zoe found a package along with her books. It was filled with reds and oranges gummy bears. Her favorites ones. She remembered Madison reaction to her question and smiled. Oh, she was such a softy.

THREE  
“Oh, fuck!” Madison cursed in the empty bathroom. She had forgoten to buy more of her shampoo the last day, because Cordelia made her go to a stupid meeting that she couldn’t attend herself. Her hair would be a fucking mess, because she only remembered that when she had already got under the shower.  
Madison wished she could kill a bitch.  
The blonde opened her eyes to look around. Zoe’s shampoo would have to do it until she ran to the store. The fucking expensive store that was in the other side of town that was the only place that sell her type of shampoo. Being pretty was tiring.  
But when she looked at the bottles, there it was. Her shampoo. Madison was completly sure she had used the last of it two days ago, she even throw the bottle away so Zoe wouldn’t fight with her again for not throwing her trash. She grabbed the bottle just to be sure she wasn’t crazy. It was full, not even opened.  
“Why are you mad this time in the morning?” Zoe had entered the bathroom while her girlfriend kept looking at the shampoo bottle. “You didn’t even left the room.”  
“Hey, where did this came from?” Madison opened the shower cortin to show her what she was talking about. “I thought I forgot to buy it.”  
“Oh. I had to go out yesterday to meet a new girl with Queenie, so I stopped at the store and bought it for you. I thought you might forget it, since you left the house so mad.”  
Madison blinked once, twice, before oddly nodding. “Is the right type.” She finally whispered, surprised.  
“I’m glad I got it right. Why do you look like Jesus is coming out of it?”  
Madison had a smile for the rest of the day.

FOUR  
“What are we suppose to wear?” Zoe put another dress on the bed and sighed.  
“Is a meeting with the stupid warlocks, we should wear a t-shirt.” Madison light up a cigarette, walking closer to the window to blow the smoke away. She was wearing a simple black dress that was so tight that Zoe was questioning if she could actually breath.  
“Cordelia said formal.” Zoe remembered her. “But why are you even saying this? You’re ready.”  
“True.” Madison started to walk to the bed, but Zoe gave her a look that made her roll her eyes. Teatrically putting out the cigarette, she gave her a sarcastic smile. “There you go, milady.” The blonde finally walked to her and grabbed a black dress from the pile on bed. “This one.”  
“No, I used this one last week. Besides, too much skin.”  
Madison arched her eyebrown, but prefered not to comment on that. “Okay, well use the red one then.”  
“Is a meeting, we use black.” Zoe sighed. “I don’t know, I will just go with the black one.”  
“You have at least ten of those.” Madison mocked while Zoe started to take her jumper out. She stared all the way, until Zoe put the dress on. Madison move foward to close the ziper before Zoe could ask. Smiling shyly, Madison gave a kiss on Zoe’s shoulder. “You look beautiful... as always.”  
“What would the world say if they knew Madison Montgomery is a softy?” Zoe teased her, turning around to wrap her arms on the shorter girl waist, giving her a kiss.  
“They would understand if they looked at you.”

FIVE  
“Madison is a bitch.”  
“I know! She don’t even give classes. Cordelia might know she’s so mean at people she don’t even want her to teach.”  
“I bet she don’t have nothing to teach.” The group of girls laughed loud at that comment. The girl felt encouraged. “She’s just stupid, that’s why she don’t teach us anything. Too dumb to do it.”  
Zoe was mad from the beggining, but that comment really got under her nerves. She decided to walk to get in the sight of the girls, determinated to just ignore it.  
“Zoe could do better, right girls? Not some slut...” That was supposed to be a whisper, the teacher assumed, but it was so far of it she might find it funny if it wasn’t her girlfriend she was talking about.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Zoe kept walking to get to the stairs. “She don’t like jerks, that’s why she don’t talk with you guys.”  
Not even half an hour later, she was entering Cordelia’s office with a sad sad look on her face. “Hi, Zoe. Is there a problem?”  
In the back of her mind, the younger girl realized that Fleetwood Mac was softly playing in the back. “I... I made a bad thing.”  
Cordelia closed the file that she was going through to give her full attention. “Sit down. What happened?”  
Zoe blushed. “Some girls were talking bad things about Madison, so I called them jerks.” Ripping off the band-aid was a better choice.  
The Supreme just looked at her for a few seconds, a little shocked by the girl’s behavior. “What things?”  
“Hm..., they called her a bitch, and stupid... and slut.”  
“About one of the council members?” Cordelia took of her glasses and crossed her arms. “About one of the coven members? About one of her sisters?” The woman sighed. “I will talk with the girls, talking those things about a coven member is intolerable.”  
“What about me?”  
Cordelia arched one eyebrown. “What about you?”  
Zoe looked confused. “I called them jerks.”  
“You seem to be punishing yourself enough already.” The Supreme smiled gently. “I will tell you a secret. If someone were talking this stuff about Misty, I think I would react the same way.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yes.” Cordelia giggled, putting her glasses back on and grabbing the file once again. “Our girls are our weakness.”

SIX  
Madison wasn’t very good with saying words, everyone knew it. Well, snapping comments she’s fine with, but feelings and this stuff wasn’t her fort. But no one knew about Madison writer side. Saying is hard for her, but writing isn’t. Well, Zoe is the only one who found out about it, but not because Madison told her.  
Since the cat is out of the bag, Madison decided to use her secret talent on her behalf. That’s why Zoe always check her pockets after a sweet note from her girlfriend. They’re usually simple and small, but so full of love that Zoe can’t stop smiling after finding one.  
Is cute and their little secret, until one day Zoe loaned her coat to Misty when they went out of the academy to buy candies for Halloween.  
“Hey, ya have a note.” Misty told her, pulling off the tiny piece of paper. The swamp witch isn’t a curious person, but the note was open and on her sight. “Your smile warm me up inside like the summer sun warm me up outside.” She read with a confused look.  
“That’s nothing.” Zoe grabbed the note a little too in panic and stuffed it on her back pocket. “Forgot it was there.”  
“What’s it?”  
“Ahn...” The brunette took a chocolate bar from the bag, openning it and taking a piece out, before offering to Misty. “I read it somewhere and thought it was cute.”  
Misty took half of the bar before even blinking, nodding at the other girl. “What for?”  
Zoe could tell she was just confused about it. “I was going to tell Madison.”  
“Huh.” Misty finished eating first, before talking again. She was less confused, but still had a frown. “That’s sweet.”  
“Thank you.”  
So later that night, Madison was laughing really hard while Zoe told her the history. “Oh my! You could just not have answered!”  
“I didn’t know what to say, okay. And is your fault.” Zoe rolled her eyes.  
Madison streched her arms to reach the girl’s waist and pull her closer to her body. “Is sweet that you lied for me. Thank you.”  
(In the Supreme’s bedroom, Misty had just used that line with Cordelia, who was blushing non stop).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr! Follow me there for more content, @imagineheadcanonsarea.  
> For this one I didn't had no one to check out the grammar, so sorry if there is any mistake, and let me know!


End file.
